Field of the Invention
In the horticulture industry there are a wide variety of situations in which a growing plant must be supported during at least its early stages of growing. Such support can often be provided by a growing frame or structure to which the plant is tied by suitable ties. With trees for example, the support can be a stake inserted in the ground adjacent each tree. In an alternative arrangement a wire or series of wires can be strung alongside a line of growing or sapling trees and a tie or ties is/are engaged around the wire(s) and tree to tie the tree to the wire(s).
With either of the aforementioned support arrangements, it is difficult to anchor the tie to the stake or wire. As a result the tie can move away from its optimum position and thus this can lead to the desired support effect being lost. This is particularly so with the wire support arrangement as the ties can, usually readily, slide along the wire.
Additionally, problems often arise with the ties themselves causing damage to the tender skin or bark of the growing plant. Generally ties are so constructed that the length thereof can be adjusted to that necessary to ensure that correct amount of encirclement of the plant and support is achieved. It is this construction which can often lead to damage. For example a well known form of tie consists of a molded plastic strap of the like, this strap having a plurality of teeth formed therein. The end of the strap can be engaged through a suitable slotted body portion which cooperates with the teeth to prevent the strap being drawn back through the slot. The teeth, or the actual profile of the strap itself (the strap usually being of fairly thin crosssection) can rub against the bark or skin of the plant and thereby cause damage.